Dreaming of Midnight
by Melody Cullen
Summary: What if Edward and Bella had a daughter? And what if she fell in love? but not with just anyone, but a human. Would Edward and Bella have a problem with a love similar to theirs? Or is there something they're not telling? First fanfic! R&R please! AU!
1. Fathers and Daughters

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight!!!!**

I couldn't sleep that night; I was so hyped up, almost restless. And I knew the perfect cure for it, but my common sense kept pushing it out of my mind. I couldn't decide what I wanted to do more, defy my father, or see the love of my life, and I didn't wait to find out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter One**

I stared dazed at my trig homework, not sure if I spoke this language. After a while I started to daydream, as I usually did while trying to do math. My mind drifted somewhere far away, on a beach of some kind. It was beautiful, remote, and deserted, except for my family.

It was wonderful! We all walked together, shimmering in the sunlight, and for once, we weren't forced to hide who we really were; vampires…

"Melody!" My father's voice snapped me out of my daydream. It was when I noticed his annoyed expression that I realized it wasn't the first time he had said my name.

"Are you back," He asked, bemused, but hiding a smile all the time.

"Yes," I replied, looking down at the table; embarrassed. I heard him chuckle softly.

"I wanted to ask you a question," He informed me, a smile in his tone of voice.

"Go ahead," I replied still looking down.

"I was wondering if you would be interested in going hunting with your uncles and I this weekend," He said. My head shot up.

"Really?" He laughed again, and nodded.

"Wow," I said bewildered. He only allowed me to hunt with either him, or my mother. This was new. "Sure." _I've never seen Emmett hunt before,_ I thought.

"I thought that idea would be amusing to you. Emmett is rather entertaining when he hunts," He replied to my unspoken statement. I _hated_ when he did that!

"Does Mom know about this?" I asked.

"She was the one who suggested it actually," He sighed. "She thinks I'm sheltering you too much." He rolled his eyes, and I laughed. That was just like my mother, but I couldn't understand what my father would want to shelter me from on a hunting trip.

"It's different than what you're used to," He answered my mind again. "We'll be hunting fairly larger game, and your mother thinks you're strong enough to handle it, so…"

"You don't think I am?" I asked a little offended.

"It's not so much that," He replied. "It's more of my worry that you'll get hurt." He was always so over-protective. I was just as strong as he was, and just as fast; I'd be fine.

"You shouldn't be so sure of yourself Melody," He said. "You never know what might happen."

"Will you stop doing that?!" I snapped.

"Doing what?" He asked innocently.

"That stupid mind-answering thing! It drives me nuts!" He roared in laughter. I glared at him, and quickly left the table. He was next to me in a second.

"Melody," He said through chuckles. "I'm sorry. Truly I am, but I just can't help it! You might as well ask humans to go deaf, and dumb." I folded my arms across my chest, and looked around the house, suddenly noticing that we were alone.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Rosalie, Alice, Esme, and your mother are all hunting," He answered. "Carlisle is working late, and Emmett and Jasper went to scout out a good area for this weekend."

"And you volunteered to baby-sit me," I sighed. "Dad, I'm almost seventeen, when are you going to let me grow up?" He smiled at me.

"Never, of course," He replied. "Isn't that a father's job?" I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't you get some sleep," He suggested.

"Not a bad idea," I murmured, wanting any opportunity to get away from him for a while.

"Goodnight, Dear," He called as I headed upstairs.

"'Night Dad!" I called back, speeding up my pace. I couldn't have made it to my room soon enough. I couldn't stand it when he treated me like a baby! I was old enough to take care of myself! In fact, I was only a couple of years from being a full vampire. I tried to calm myself, and got dressed for bed.

Though it was late, I wasn't all that tired. So, I just lied there in my bed, staring up at the ceiling. My mind began to wander, and I thought about my family's unique situation.

Being a half-vampire, I had all the strength, speed, and thirst as the rest of my family. But I did have two distinct differences: One was the fact that I had the need for sleep, and the other was my aging. I would age normally until I was about 18, and then I would "cross into darkness", as Carlisle had put it. He said I was a very rare exception to some kind of genetic vampire rule, since I had been born while my mother was still human.

It was a curse, and a blessing all at the same time. I mean, I was able to run at incredible speeds, lift things 10 times my own weight, and virtually live forever. But I was also cursed with these devastatingly good looks, and pale skin. Plus the strangeness of my diet, and the fact that I had no choice in my lifestyle. Half of me couldn't wait to become a full vampire so I wouldn't feel like an outcast in my own family, but the other half yearned for something different, something…normal.

Before I knew it, my eyelids began to feel heavy, and I reluctantly fell asleep on my deep thoughts, and worries, surely about to see them in my dreams.


	2. Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series! (Though I wish I did!)**

**Chapter Two**

_I watched myself in a mirror, at the back of a large room. I was writhing in pain, and thrashing wildly on the floor. I couldn't understand what I was doing here or what was happening…all of the sudden I stopped jerking around, and lay limp on the ground. I slowly opened my eyes, and got up. My family surrounded me, and wore frowns of sadness on their faces. Confused, I turned to the mirror. What I saw caused me to scream. It was me, and yet it wasn't. My hair had changed from its bronze color to a deep midnight black, and the irises of my eyes were a striking bright red. I bared fangs at least two inches long, and felt a thirst I had never felt before. Had it happened? Had I changed? I continued screaming, and threw myself back onto the ground, only to find myself somehow trapped inside a coffin…_

I woke with a start on the hard floor beside my bed. God, what a nightmare! I was gasping for breath, and sweating all over. I tried to calm myself as I got up, thinking of the irrational parts of the dream.

Like the fangs, I knew that was a bunch of nonsense, no doubt gathered from all those late-night horror films. And then there was the coffin; another product of my over-active imagination.

I sighed, finally breathing normal again. Though I had accepted the fact that it was all a stupid dream, I couldn't help but wonder if it was a glimpse at my near future. I shuddered at the thought, and looked over at my clock. 6:30, good, at least I wouldn't have to go back to sleep.

I walked to my closet, feeling for the light switch, when I ran into something cold, and hard. I slapped my hand over my mouth to keep from screaming as the lights suddenly turned on.

I stared up at my father's worried face, and relaxed a bit.

"My God, Dad! You nearly gave me a heart-attack!" I exclaimed, trying to control my breathing.

"I'm sorry I frightened you," He said. "I heard you screaming, and came to check on you. Are you alright?"

"Relax Dad," I said. "It was just a bad dream, no worries." I was surprised he hadn't seen it himself! He didn't seem too convinced, but still let the matter drop.

"Well, I'm glad you're alright," He said. "You'd better get ready for school."

"Right," I agreed, opening the door for him. He smirked, and walked out. I sighed, and plopped down on the floor, suddenly exhausted. I was never going to survive my family.

**(Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Sorry about the short chapter! Hope you guys like it though!**

**-Mel!)**


	3. Smell

**I own absolutely nothing Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse!!!**

**Chapter Three**

Jasper drove me to school that morning, a rare occasion. Though I'd never say it out loud, I always preferred Jasper out of my two uncles. He was mostly quiet, and yet I understood him so much. Plus, he wasn't constantly teasing me like Emmett. Though I did love him, sometimes Emmett could be a real pain in the ass.

Jasper was the only one in my family who didn't agree with my father's being over-protective, besides my mother. I had a lot of respect for my uncle, especially since he was on my side.

We rode in silence for a while. I noticed he was driving almost as fast as my dad would have, but not quite. Finally he spoke.

"Do you want to tell me what's bothering you?" He asked quietly. I couldn't help but feel shocked. Sometimes I forgot all about Jasper's unusual talent. I quickly composed myself.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied. He looked at me sideways, seeing right through me.

"The tension coming from you is suffocating," He said. "I'm not as dumb as I look, Mel." I didn't reply, just clenched my teeth together. I noticed we were already in the Forks High School parking lot.

Jasper parked the car, and stared at me. I was getting annoyed.

"WHAT?!" I snapped eventually. He just shook his head, falling back into silence as was his way. I sighed out of frustration and quickly climbed out of the car.

"Have a good day!" My uncle called after me. "And try to relax," he added, before I could get too far. I nodded, and kept walking. This was turning out to be a _great_ day.

* * *

I stared down at the food I wasn't going to eat, and sighed. I hated this charade. As much as I didn't fit in with my family, I fit in even less at school. What was the point? I had no friends. Humans tended to shy away from me, so I sat at lunch alone, not eating, catching the glances of all the boys in Forks High. Luckily, today I had a lot on my mind, so I barely even noticed. 

It was when I was contemplating my unusual dream when a strange aroma entered the air. I looked up, searching for what could be causing it.

_Where is it coming from?!_ I thought.

That was the first time I laid eyes on _him_.

He was tall, about 6 feet, with beautiful green eyes, and dark curly hair that fell messily around his tan face.

He wasn't gorgeous, yet he was perfect in every way. He was like a breath of fresh air compared to the beautiful pale-skinned vampires I had grown accustomed to. And I could tell right away that he was the source of the strange smell.

Abruptly, all the fears of the previous night vanished.

I looked around, and noticed that I wasn't the only one staring. He shifted uncomfortably under everyone's gaze.

I quickly looked away, and tried to assess why he smelled the way he did. It wasn't a bad smell, in fact, it was quite…delectable. I shuddered as the word entered my mind. It was unlike anything I had smelled before, and suddenly, it was incredibly strong.

I looked to my right and gasped. _Out of all the stupid tables in the whole damn cafeteria, he chooses to sit by ME!_ I thought. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye. I quickly stared back down at my food; it looked even less appealing than before.

"Hi," He said, interrupting my frenzied thoughts. I looked at him, surprised.

"Did-Did I scare you?" He asked.

"Uh…no," I answered. He smiled.

"I'm Darren," He said sticking out a hand. I stared at it, not sure of what to do, I didn't want my cold skin to make him wonder. "I'm new here." He seemed confused that I didn't return his friendly gesture.

"I'm…um…Melody Cullen," I said, a little leery to whether I should be talking to him. He smiled at me, his stunning green eyes glowing.

"Wh-Where did you move here from?" I asked, trying to relax.

"Seattle," He answered. "This sure is a small town." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah," I said. "My family's lived here my whole life."

"Oh," He said. "I am so sorry." I laughed again, surprised at how easy it was to talk to him.

"Do you need anyone to show you around?" I asked, getting used to the smell, and my weird feelings toward it.

"That depends," He answered. "Are you offering?" I smirked.

"Sure," I replied smugly.

"Good, cause I have no idea where I'm going," He said. "And everyone else is looking at me like I'm some sort of science experiment. Is this how they treat _all_ new people?"

"Most of them," I answered, thinking about all the uptight people who attended my school.

Just then, the bell rang, causing me to jump.

_What is with me today?_

"So, what's your next class?" I asked, getting up with him to dump my tray. He followed me to the trash can, digging out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"Spanish," He grimaced.

"Me too," I replied. "I'll show you where it is."

We walked out of the cafeteria together, everyone staring at us. I walked him to our Spanish class, pointing out various buildings to him on the way. The whole time I could feel his eyes on me.

I took my normal seat in Spanish, and he followed me, taking the empty desk next to mine, still staring at me intently. I hated this much attention and squirmed in my seat, wishing he would stop. Finally he spoke.

"Your eyes," He said out of the blue.

"Huh?" I said, confused.

"Your eyes," He repeated.

"What about them?"

"Well, I've just been trying to figure out what it was about you that was so unusual," He explained. "It's your eyes. I've never seen anything like them before." I looked away, falling silent.

After that the teacher walked in, and I unsuccessfully tried to focus on the lesson. That unbelievable smell kept distracting me. Apparently I wasn't as used to it as I thought I was.

"I'm sorry," He whispered after a while.

"For what?" I whispered back, still avoiding his eyes.

"If I offended you or something," He answered. I nodded. He leaned toward my desk, and I stiffened, not used to anyone being this close to me; especially anyone who smelled like him. He noticed, and pulled away.

"I just wanted to know what this meant," He explained pointing at his book. I glanced down briefly, but tried to keep my focus at the front of the room; my breathing staggered.

He kept his distance the rest of the hour, and I was grateful for that. When the bell rang I quickly got up, and bolted out of the room. Somehow, he caught up with me, his expression confused.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

"No," I said. How was I to explain my sudden mood swing?

"Look," He said. "I'm sorry if I came on too strong or whatever, it's just that, you've been so nice and all so…" He trailed off.

"It's OK," I amended. "It's my fault, I overreacted." He let it go.

"My next class is English. Could you show me where it is?" I nodded, pointing him in the right direction, and then heading off in the opposite direction, even though that was my next class as well.

I thought I was OK when I talked to him in the lunchroom, but our unexpected contact in Spanish left me bewildered, and I decided it would be best for everyone if I just went home.

I slipped through a crowd of students into the parking lot, and into the nearby forest. Once concealed by the green canopy of trees I started my journey home, running through the woods as fast as I possibly could, frightened by the bizarre events of the afternoon.

**(Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! Sorry it took so long to post a new chapter...I've been suffering from Writer's block, but luckily it's past me now! Hope you liked it!**

**-Mel)**


	4. Thanks for the help, Carli

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to get the next chapter up. I think I literally re-wrote this one six different times. I hope you all like it though! Thanks for the patience!!!**

**Disclaimer: NO, I do not own Twilight. You can stop asking any time now!!! **

**Chapter Four **

It didn't take long to reach the house through the forest. My head was spinning with confusion. I couldn't make sense of anything that happened. Like that beautiful irresistible smell or why it made me feel so uncomfortable. Why our brief proximity in Spanish left me staggering, and why I couldn't get his stupid face out of my head!

I was nearing the house, so I slowed my pace to a walk. It was when I was coming up on the front porch, when I realized that I would somehow have to distract myself around my father. There was no way I was going to try to explain my day to _him_.

Just then the Volvo pulled up behind me, and I automatically set on my quest to guard my thoughts. I considered translating them into Spanish, but decided instantaneously that that was definitely the wrong thing to do.

Instead I thought about how Jasper acted that morning, concentrating on every little detail of our short conversation. I mentally described him; his facial expressions, his eyes, and honey-blonde hair. When I was done with that, I moved on to the extremely boring lesson in my History class. There was enough in there to last me an hour. I waited on the porch, dissecting every word Mr. Walters had said, and waited for my father.

He walked onto the porch, and eyed me with suspicion, most likely wondering why he was learning about the American Revolution.

"Hello Melody," He said.

"Dad," I replied, keeping it simple.

"Is everything alright?" He asked me. "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Um…I felt…strange…so I came home," I answered carefully, not letting my mind wander.

"Define 'strange'," He ordered.

"Oh, you know, uncomfortable."

I continued in on my History lesson, and Dad stared at me intently. I kept my focus forward, concentrating on the words echoing through my head. After awhile he frowned.

"Whatever it is you're hiding, I'm sure I'll find out eventually," He warned darkly.

"Hiding?" I asked innocently, looking up at him. He gave me an exasperated look, and walked into the house. I breathed a sigh of relief, but didn't let my guard down, knowing full well that he would still be listening.

I had to think of something, and fast. I hadn't exactly perfected the art of blocking out Dad like Alice, and I was sure to slip up soon if I didn't talk to somebody.

Then it hit me.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked, getting up.

"Working," Dad answered warily, walking back onto the porch.

"Thanks," I told him absently, and headed back into the forest. He followed, and took hold of my arm.

"Where are you going?" He interrogated.

"To see Carlisle," I answered, trying to free myself from his grasp.

"Why?" He asked; suspicion laced his tone.

"I need to ask him a question…for…school," I answered.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, no," I replied, a little too quickly. "I mean, that's not necessary. I know how to get there." I noticed the sheepish look in his eyes, and took advantage of it.

"Really, Dad. I am not a child." He sighed, and I knew I had won.

"I won't be long!" I said, finally wiggling my way out of his hand.

"Alright," He said, shaking his head. "I guess I'll see you later." I waited until his retreating form was out of my view before I started running.

Soon, I was far away from the house, and on my way to Port Angeles to speak to my grandfather.

* * *

"I need to see Dr. Cullen," I said to the bored-looking receptionist reading some fashion magazine. 

"He's in surgery," She said, not looking up. "So, you just might have to wait."

"Fine," I sighed impatiently, and sat down.

I was on edge the whole time I had to wait, fidgeting with everything around me. Though I only sat there about a thirty minutes, it felt like hours! I think I was making everyone in the waiting room nervous.

Finally, after what seemed like a century, he came into my view. I got up, and raced toward him.

"Melody, shouldn't you be at school?" He asked, confused; unintentionally echoing my father. I rolled my eyes.

"I need to talk to you," I said quietly. "Like, _now_, if possible." Despite his bewilderment at my being there, he nodded, and led me down the hall to his office. He shut the door, and gestured for me to sit. I did so, trying to figure out how I would explain this to him.

"Now," He said calmly, sitting down in his big leather chair. "What's this all about?"

"I have no idea," I blurted. He made a face.

"I'm afraid that I'm not quite following you," He said. I sighed. _God, where to start?_

"There was a new kid at school today," I said, deciding it best to just start at the beginning. Then I spilled my guts out to him, and I couldn't figure out why! I told everything from my strange dream, to Darren, and how he came complete with an amazingly irresistible smell.

Carlisle just sat that, a serene picture of calm, and listened intently to my confessions.

After I was all talked out, there was an awkwardly long silence. Finally, my grandfather spoke.

"Have you told any of this to Edward?" He asked.

"Are you kidding?" I scoffed. "He does a great job worrying over me as it is! I'd rather not help, thank you."

"I'm sure he would understand more than you think," He replied confidently. I shook my head.

"Look," I said. "I already went to enough trouble to block him out, and come down here, and I really don't want that to be a wasted effort. Can't _you_ just tell me what I need to do? Please?" He sighed.

"I think that you should talk to Edward," He stated plainly, then added "Or at least Bella." With that he told me that he had work to do, and suggested politely that I go home.

"Thanks for all the help," I said sarcastically, and reluctantly left.

What was he thinking? Why bother telling Dad? I knew what he would say. The only reason I bothered Carlisle was because I thought MAYBE he would give me answers, but apparently I was wrong. I sighed.

Why did these things have to be so complicated? Why couldn't things just be normal?

_What a stupid, impossible request,_ I thought. I sighed again, and made my way back home with no enthusiasm.

**A/N (again): Well, there it is...not my best work, but I still hope you liked it!!! Thanks again for the reviews, and patience!!! Love ya guys! **

**-Mel**

**P.S. In case you were wondering...Carlisle works in Port Angeles because if he worked in the same hospital for sixteen odd years without aging people might get suspicious...(If they weren't too mesmorized by his pretty-ness!) K, I'm done! bye!**


	5. Ultimatums

**A/N: No REAL excuse for why it took so long to update. I only have one thing to say: I HATE MY COMPUTER WITH A FIREY PASSION!! Ok, I'm done. P.S. THANK YOU GRANDPARENTS FOR THE USE OF UR COMPUTER! I salute you!**

**Disclaimer: I AM not, WAS not, and NEVER will be Stephenie Meyer!! Man, I really think you don't listen! Because if you did, I wouldn't have to repeat myself...EVERY TIME! **

**Chapter Five**

When I got home I went straight up to my room. I didn't care what my grandfather said. There was NO way I was going to talk to Dad about my little predicament.

Luckily, it was a lot easier to block Dad out once I had gotten it all off my chest. Unluckily, Carlisle didn't put as much effort into keeping him out as I did. In fact, he didn't put in any effort at all.

I was working on my Bio homework when there was a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I called automatically, but soon regretted it.

"Melody," I heard my mother say. "Your father and I would like a word with you." I cringed, and looked up to find my parents standing in the doorway. I also spied Carlisle in the hallway; peering in at me. I glared daggers into my grandfather, but he remained perfectly at ease.

"There's no point in being mad at him," My father told me. "I warned you that I'd find out eventually." I let out an exasperated sigh, and put my work aside.

"I'm listening," I said, a bit of acid leaking into my tone. Mom closed the door, and sat down on my bed. Dad kept standing, an annoyed expression on his face.

"I understand you met a boy today, correct?" He asked, meticulously formal. I nodded, focusing on my chipped black nail polish.

Dad paused, and I glanced up at him. He was staring off into space, as if listening to something distant. Then it dawned on me that he was listening to _me_. Or at least my thoughts anyway.

Crap. Stupid memory.

I sighed, but didn't try to block him out. What was the point? He had already gotten enough of a look to understand the gist of what had happened. Why spare him all the gory details?

I tried not to think about what he was doing as he stood there reliving my entire afternoon.

I shifted uncomfortably.

Finally, after what felt like hours, he looked at me with slightly amused eyes.

"Fascinating," He murmured. "I never knew of your preference for green eyes." My breath caught in my throat, and I felt my cheeks warm up in embarrassment. Mom gave him a pointed look.

"I think what your father is getting at," She said, still glaring at Dad. "Is that there might be a slight problem with your interest in this boy."

"Who said I was interested?!" I demanded, confused and incredibly embarrassed at the whole conversation. Dad rolled his eyes.

I looked away; thoroughly annoyed at this point.

"Is there going to be a point anytime soon?" I snapped, exasperated. Dad shot me a look that said, "Watch it."

_What do you expect?_ I sneered in my head. My father sighed heavily.

"I know that I don't have to tell you how important it is that we remain inconspicuous," He stated plainly, reverting back to his flawless formality. "And therefore, I want you to stay away from him. Do not get involved. Understood?" I nodded, looking down at my hands again.

I didn't much like ultimatums, but this was at least one I could live with.

…Or so I thought.

**A/N (again): Well, I hope you liked it! I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT HOW LONG IT TOOK TO UPDATE! Again, my computer is evidently retarded, so...anyway, REVIEWS PLEASE!!**

**P.S. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! U make me feel all fuzzy inside!! **


	6. Detention and Phone Numbers

**A/N: Well, here you go!! Chapter Six...HOPE YOU LIKE IT!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, but I do own a computer, hence my reason for being here!!**

**Chapter Six**

Carlisle drove me to school the next day. I grimaced when I heard the news, but after a pointed look from my father I did my best to get over it.

I didn't talk to him the whole way there, and he didn't say anything to me either; even though his mood seemed to be a lot less hostile than mine.

It was when we were about to pull into school, when he said something.

"Melody," He began. "I'm sorry if I did something that displeased you, but it can be dangerous if we get exposed to _anyone_ who doesn't know better. I was just trying to help, just like your parents." I childishly said nothing, even though I knew he was right.

"Have a good day," He said after he had pulled out in front of the building.

"Whatever," I muttered, getting out; letting some of that teenage attitude leak into my voice.

Almost immediately after I said it, I felt bad. I turned around to apologize, but he was already gone. _Great_, I thought. _Just what I need: A guilty conscience_. I shook my head, and walked solemnly into the building.

* * *

I was restless all day. I couldn't concentrate on one thing that I did. All I could think about was that I would have to see him again at lunch, and not to mention my last two classes of the day! _What am I going to do?_ I thought._ I don't think that I'm mature enough for this._

"Ms. Cullen?" My history teacher, Mr. Walters asked, breaking me from my reverie.

"Huh?" I said stupidly. My classmates giggled.

"Why don't you try to pay attention," He said, plastering a big fake smile on his face. I looked down, embarrassed.

"Sure," I replied, and then added more quietly, "Whatever you say, asshole." I guess I said this a little louder than I had meant to because the class went silent. I looked up at Mr. Walters' shocked expression. _Aw, crap_. This was not my day.

* * *

Terrific. My first detention. Boy was Emmett going to have a field day with this one! On the plus side, if I kept my head down, I wouldn't have to see Darren until Spanish, which gave me a little much-needed prep time.

I sat at the back of the cafeteria; not eating as usual, when his scent filled the air. _Concentrate_, I told myself. _Don't look up, and you'll be fine._ I stared down at the table.

"Melody?" I heard him say; his voice far too close than it should've been. I looked up, and gasped. He was about a foot away from me, and that stupid smell was almost intoxicating now.

"What are doing over here?" I growled. He looked surprised at my tone.

"I thought, maybe, I could sit with you again," He answered hesitantly.

I took a few deep breaths to control myself.

"Um…sorry to disappoint…but I'm sitting way back here because I'm in detention," I told him, looking past him at Principal Greene, who watching us.

"Oh. What'd you do?" He asked, sitting down across from me. My jaw dropped. Man, was he bold. I closed my mouth, feeling like an idiot, and hoped that Mr. Greene would hurry up, and tell him to go away.

"Uhhh….," Was my brilliantly thought-through answer.

"I mean," He continued, nonchalantly. "You don't seem like the kind of girl who gets into trouble."

"Well…I'm not, really," I said. "I'm just not having a good day." He nodded, like he understood exactly what I was going through. If only he knew.

Finally, I saw Mr. Greene walking toward the table.

"Um, maybe you'd better go," I told him. He nodded.

"Right," He replied, and got up. "But, can I ask you for something before I go?"

I hesitated, fearing what he might ask for.

"Sure, I guess." He flashed me a beautiful smile, and his green eyes glistened in happiness.

"Could I…call you?" He asked.

"What?" I asked, taken aback.

"I mean, Could I like have your number or something?" Ok, he was way more than bold, and for some reason that I couldn't explain, I liked it.

I made a split-second decision.

I rummaged through my bag, and took out a piece of scrap paper. I quickly wrote down my cell number, and surrendered it over to him; not speaking a single word. He smiled again; more triumphantly this time, and I couldn't help but smile back.

Then he turned around, and walked away. I grimaced at his retreating form.

_What have I done_?

**A/N: yay!! I finished a chapter, AND my computer is fixed!! Does snoopy dances I hope you liked it!!**

**-Mel**

**P.S. Here is a shout-out to a few of my reviewers!! **

**Quiet Reader421, Red Handed Molly, FullMetal Alchemistress, Vampirekiss12, Clearcrayon, Matsuye! YOU ALL ROCK!! And thanks to all my other reviewers as well!! U R AWESOME AS WELL!! **

**P.P.S. Quiet Reader421, Sorry u had to wait so long!! I hope u liked the chapter! -Mel**


	7. More Confusion

**A/N: Ok...so I have to tell u something completely hilarious that I read on Stephenie Meyer's website. It was in her little "autobiography". She said something about her sons reminding her of "Chimpanzees on crack!" I LMAO!! It was so funny...anyway...I'm done. HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!! **

**Disclaimer: DO I LOOK LIKE I HAVE MONKEYS ON CRACK??**

**Chapter Seven**

I paced anxiously outside of the house. The last thing I wanted to do was go in there. I was completely, exponentially, one-hundred percent more confused than I had been the day before. If I thought talking about it would help I was wrong.

I groaned out of frustration, and sunk to my knees on the soggy carpet of earth beneath me.

A hand on my shoulder made me jump. I quickly got to my feet, and met the worried, yet agonized gaze of my uncle. I looked away as quickly as I could; frustrated that even Jasper's subtle calm couldn't sedate me.

Finally, after taking a few moments to prepare myself to speak, I asked, "How bad?"

"He doesn't know yet," He said quietly, and I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I had held in.

I knew it was stupid to feel relief, I mean it wasn't like he would _never_ find out, but I couldn't help but let the calm Jasper kept sending my way swirl around me in comfort.

I seemed to breathe a little easier, as I asked him, "Where is he?"

"He and your mom went on a….'date', if you will," He answered, seeming just as relieved as I that I was finally calming down a little.

_Good_, I thought. _At least this will give me a little prep time._

Silence.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Jasper asked after a few minutes.

"NO!" I answered automatically. I wasn't stupid enough to make the same mistakes twice…and yet…

He nodded, accepting the answer without question.

"Hey there, Niecey!" Emmett broke the silence, and walked out to where Jasper and I stood. I was filled with sudden horror. I snapped my head to Jasper.

"Did you…?"

"Only about detention," He informed me. I gave him a brief smile, and then grimaced. Detention.

"Hello Emmett," I answered, annoyed, as he walked up.

"How much do you want to bet that Ed's gonna go Ballistic?" He asked, amused.

"Oh, I won't argue with the fact that he'll go ballistic," I answered. _Only about something not quite as trivial…_, I added silently. He laughed, and I grimaced.

"Well, as long as we're going to just stand around and laugh at me," I said dryly. "I'm going to go inside, and try to do something _productive_ with my time." I turned, and walked solemnly into the house; not letting Emmett see the fresh worry in my eyes.

Once I got inside, I noticed Alice sitting daintily on the couch giving me an apologetic look. It took all my strength not to glare at her on my way upstairs. I knew it wasn't really her fault, and it wouldn't be fair for me to get mad at her.

I walked slowly up the stairs, and into my room. Once inside I let myself collapse on my bed. _What am I going to do?_

My head felt like it was going to explode with questions that I couldn't answer. The biggest one being why it was so hard to concentrate with his scent in the air. Not to mention all the un-explainable emotions that kept surfacing when I was around him.

Bloodlust. Though I didn't physically acknowledge it, there was just no other way to explain it!

I'd never had a particular thirst for human blood. As far back as I could remember I was hunting with my parents, and being around humans had never been a problem. So why was it a problem now? And if that was really it, then why on earth had I given him my phone number?!

I pulled my pillow over my head, and let out another frustrated groan.

_I am way in over my head here_, I thought, dismally.

"I would be remiss if I didn't say that I agreed with you," An infuriating voice said out of nowhere. I flinched, surprised, yet half-expecting him. I sighed, and slowly removed the pillow.

Dad was leaning against the wall; arms folded across his chest, and a glare set straight at me. I gulped.

"Hi," I said quietly. He simply shook his head in response. I looked down at my comforter. Why was it so hard to look at him these days?

"Do you mind telling me what exactly you didn't understand about what we discussed last night?" He asked in a strained voice. I sighed again.

"It was an impulse decision," I tried to explain. "It won't happen again."

"Really, are you sure?" He sneered. I tried to think of a response, but was coming up empty.

"I really don't think that you understand the seriousness of the situation," He said in a hard voice.

"Oh, come on, Dad," I replied. "So I become friends with the guy! I'm not going to _kill _him!" _I hope_.

He stared at me in disbelief; hearing the doubt in my mind.

"You'll understand more when you're older," He murmured, after a minute. I snorted at the cliché.

"Whatever," I chuckled.

"This is no laughing matter, Melody," He growled. "In a couple of years you'll go through the change, and then you'll _really_ understand what thirst feels like…"

I looked away again. I really didn't want to think about that. He sighed, and sat down on my bed.

"We're just worried about you," He explained; as if that gave him license to be a tyrant! "We're almost positive that you won't have to be troubled with these things for awhile yet, but now…with this boy…and you…" He sighed again. "It's better to be safe than sorry. You _have _to understand that!"

I didn't say anything; didn't think I really _could_ say anything.

"Just try to be careful," He said, putting a hand on my arm. I pulled away from his touch, and he looked almost hurt. He collected himself quickly, and got up to leave.

"Remember what I said," He told me over his shoulder. I nodded once, and he left the room.

"Whatever," I repeated to the air, and let myself fall back on my bed again; replacing the pillow over my face.

**Another A/N: I really hope that you liked this chapter!! Thank you so much for reading, and for the reviews!! I REALLY enjoy hearing what you think of the story so PLEAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSE review!! **

**Luvs ya!!**

**-Mel**


	8. Unplanned Acceptance

**Fiction101: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!! You are my new best friend!! Your review really inspired me! Thanks!! **

**Disclaimer: Will you miss me when I'm gone from your pants?! Crap! I don't own that song! Or the Twilight series! Ugh...I don't own anything...**

**Chapter Eight**

_I trudged through thick mud that reached up to my knees; rain pelting me from all directions. It's extremely cold, and I convulsed with shivers that seemed to never end. What was going on? Wasn't I already cold by nature? Why should this bother me? A howl of agony broke through my musing. My head jerked toward the sound, and suddenly the tremors didn't matter anymore. I felt drawn to something, but what? Another scream echoed through the air, and I broke into a sprint; searching for the source of the sound. Thunder crashed around me, and lightening lit the dark sky as the cries of pain became louder. In a matter of minutes I came up on a cavern; a soft glow of light emanating from its seemingly forbidden walls. I slowed my pace, and walked dazed toward the mouth of the cave. Once inside, my nostrils filled with a scent that had become all too familiar. Thirst burned in my throat, and my eyes locked on the form from which this agony had originated. Before me, lay the boy whose very presence had tormented me at school, confused my emotions, and completely awakened instincts that I'd never known before: Darren. He was curled up in a ball, and rocking back in forth; clutching a wound on his leg that was covered in blood. My breathing became labored as I realized what had brought me here. And then, everything was lost in a blurry haze that blinded my eyes, but didn't stop my movements. My vision didn't return until I found myself kneeling beside Darren's lifeless body; my hands and mouth covered in his blood. I screamed, and shot up from where I knelt. "What have I done?!"_...

I woke to the surprisingly loud buzzing of my cell phone. I sat up quickly, and removed the pillow from my head; flinging it across the room. After a moment the disorientation cleared, and I realized where I was.

I groaned softly, and thought, _I'm going to lose it if I don't stop having dreams!_

More buzzing interrupted my thoughts, and I reached for the phone on my bedside table. I looked groggily at a number I didn't recognized, and quickly flipped open the phone.

"Hello?" I asked, warily.

"Melody?" His voice sent me reeling, and I fell back on my bed. _Speak of the devil... _

"Do you know what time it is?!" I demanded.

"8:30…why?" He answered; confusion thick in his voice. Now it was my turn to be confused.

"What?" I asked stupidly. I could've sworn it was about two in the morning! I leaned over, and glanced at my clock.

"8:30," I murmured to myself. "Huh."

"Is this a bad time?" Darren asked.

"No, well, yes, but no…it's ok. Hi." I shook my head to clear it as I waited for him to answer.

"Ok…well, I just wanted to see if the number worked," He said. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Uh…you?" I asked, awkwardly. I didn't really know how to talk to anyone that wasn't right there in front of me.

"Lonely, actually." He paused. "You want to keep me company?" My breath left me entirely as I tried to get over the shock of his simple offer.

_What is he thinking?_ I thought. _Have I not sent him any "back off" vibes yet? Then again….I did willingly give him my phone number. But at any rate, he shouldn't be asking me out?! I mean, isn't it a school night?_

"What's today?" I asked him quickly.

"Um…Friday." _Friday?! Huh?_ "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," I replied, an edge of annoyance in my voice. _What are you thinking?_ I asked myself. _You know you want to go! _

"Melody?" He asked. "Are you still there?"

"Mhmm," I replied, still thinking. _What about Alice? Surely she'll see if I decide to go! _My thoughts fell silent for a moment.

"So, do you want to go?" His voice seemed to echo through my head. _Say yes! Now! She won't see if you make the decision quickly!_

"Sure!" I answered before I could argue with myself.

"Great!" He exclaimed in a bright voice. "Meet you at…"

"Newton's!" I filled in. _Newton's?! _

"Sure," He said. "We'll figure out where to go when we get there!"

"K," I replied, my voice suddenly small as an obstacle presented itself.

"See ya there!"

"Bye!" The phone went dead, and I chewed on my thumbnail. How the hell was I supposed to get around my father?

**A/N: Sorry about the change of direction in this chapter...it kind of goes from serious to...well, not so serious...anyway, I hope you liked it!! REVIEWS PLEASE!!**

**-Mel**


	9. Unofficial First Date

**A/N: YAY! I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter I have ever written, and I'm REALLY proud of it! THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!! Especially Bella's long lost twin!! This Chapter is dedicated to you!**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE!! **

**Chapter Nine**

I crept silently down the stairs, looking around every few seconds; paranoid that someone would catch me. The living room was luckily empty, and I breathed a sigh of relief once I got across it.

I chanced one more glance behind me, and slowly opened the door. It didn't even hit me that someone was there until I met a pair of piercing Topaz eyes. I took an automatic step back, and let Jasper pass by me.

"What are you doing?" I hissed. He raised an eyebrow.

"I could ask you the same thing," He said.

"Where is everybody?" I asked, breathless.

"Alice took Esme and Bella shopping, Edward and Carlisle decided to go to a car show, of all things…and you really don't want to know where Emmett and Rosalie are," He answered, shuddering at the last part. I grimaced.

_And the babysitter tonight is…_, I thought bitterly. Then an opportunity presented itself.

"Babysitter," I whispered, almost inaudibly.

"What?" Jasper asked.

I glared at him in response, and shoved him as hard as I could.

"What is your problem?!" He asked, shocked.

"You!" I shouted, feigning anger as best I could. He didn't see through my façade.

"Did I miss something?"

"You," I repeated, my voice thick with acid. "Watching me like I'm a child! I thought you were on my side! What happened to that, huh?!"

"What are you talking about?" Jasper was incredulous. "Because I don't have any plans that suddenly makes me some kind of tyrant?!"

"Oh, don't even pretend like you don't know what you're doing!" I yelled. "All of you treat my like I'm some sort of porcelain doll, and I'm sick of it! I'm not a baby, and I'm going out!"

"But, Melody-"

"Save it for when I feel like coming home!" I walked out, and slammed the door; leaving him bewildered.

I put a good five miles between us before I let out the laughter I had contained in my living room.

"Maybe I should take up a career in acting," I chuckled to myself, smug that my quick plan had worked.

I sobered up quickly as I remembered the reason behind my actions.

_What am I thinking?_ I wondered. I had to admit, I wanted to go, but…why?

My eyes wandered around the forest that surrounded me, and I sighed.

_Only one way to find out,_ I thought, running back towards Forks, and the unusual boy that awaited me there.

* * *

I made it to Newton's within a few minutes. Adam Newton looked shocked to see me as he locked up his father's store. I smiled at him, and he blushed. I tried not to laugh as I looked away.

There was only one other car in the parking lot other than Newton's, so I figured this must've been Darren's. I walked over nervously, and knocked timidly on the window. He turned to me; looking startled, and then rolled down the window.

My eyes were nearly onyx that night, and his scent seemed stronger than ever before; scrambling my thoughts before I could say anything to him. I was reminded of the hunting trip scheduled for the following day, and cursed myself for forgetting it. I shoved the haziness out of my mind, and replaced it with the image of the horrible dream I'd had. That got rid of any trace of thirst I might've had.

"Hey!" He greeted me; grinning widely.

"Hi," I replied, shyly.

"I was thinking," He said, not appearing even half as nervous as I was. "You know this town a lot better than I do, so why don't you decide where to go." I smiled a little.

"Honestly, there isn't really anywhere _to_ go in this town," I told him. He laughed, and nodded.

"Well, is there anywhere else we could go?" I thought about that. After my little performance at the house, and my father's absence, I pretty much had the whole night. What would I want to do?

All of the sudden, it hit me. Port Angeles. I mean, why not? Carlisle wasn't working, and it certainly had a lot more to offer than Forks did.

"Have you ever been to Port Angeles?" I asked him.

"Once," He answered. "On the way here." I grinned.

"Let's go there then!" I exclaimed. "It's either that or we watch the grass grow here." He laughed again.

"Ok," He nodded, gesturing to the passenger's side of the car. "Your wish is my command." I smiled at the cliché, and climbed into the car. Maybe this would be a little bit easier than I'd thought.

"So," He said as we headed out of town. "What's your family like?" I felt myself stiffen, and tried to stop my breathing from changing pace. _Just when I thought I could handle this_... What on earth was I supposed to say? "Well, my father's about a hundred and twenty-three-year-old vampire, but he doesn't look a day over seventeen…literally". No.

He scrutinized my worried expression out of the corner of his eye.

"Too personal?" He asked, sounding nervous for the first time. I shook my head, a little bit too fast.

"No," I said, trying to think up a convincing lie. "It's just a little hard to explain."

"Let me go first then," He said quickly; trying to fix his invisible mistake. "I'm an only child. My parents split up when I was three. I live with my mom, and I don't really remember my dad-he died about a year after the divorce. My mom has gone through a lot of men these past few years, but none that she would stick with." He smiled a little, and his eyes looked far away. "She says I'm probably the only man she'll ever be able to live with."

The silence that followed wasn't awkward…more like…thoughtful. I hadn't expected him to share anything that personal with me. I figured that it must've been his eagerness to make up for his seemingly making me uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry," I said after a while. "About your dad, I mean." He shrugged.

"Like I said, I don't remember him much, and by what my mom tells me he didn't seem like someone I would've wanted to remember."

"Well, my family's pretty big," I said, feeling guilty about dredging up any painful memories for him. "I'm an only child too, but my father had two brothers, and two sisters. They're all pretty close, and sometimes I feel like they live here." I almost laughed at the last part, but didn't want to give myself away.

"Cool," He replied; seeming relieved that we'd gotten off the subject of his father. And that's how the drive went all the way to Port Angeles. The two of us alternating questions, and getting to know each other better. I'd kept my share of the answering as truthful, yet as vague as I could.

I was surprised to find myself liking him a little bit more than I had expected. Despite all that he'd been through, he was a genuine person and a good son to his mother. I found myself admiring him by the time we'd gotten to Port Angeles.

"So, we're here," He said once we were within the city limits. "What do you want to do?"

"How about a movie?" I asked him; catching sight of the theatre.

"Sure," He said, making his way through the traffic with ease. I was a bit impressed. He almost drove as well as my dad!

"What?" He asked, amused when he caught me smiling at him.

"Nothing," I answered looking away. "You just drive more decently than any of the other boys in our grade." He laughed.

"When you live in a big city, you get a lot of practice," He chuckled, and then his voice grew curious. "Which reminds me…did you walk all the way to Newton's?" He caught me by surprise again; asking a question I had to be careful about how I answered.

"Yeah," I answered after a lengthy silence. "Why?"

"I could've picked you up!" He exclaimed. "I hope it wasn't far to walk, my mother would have a heart attack if she knew I let a girl walk that far if I was able to drive her!"

"No, no!" I said; shocked at how sincere he sounded. "I don't live far from there; it's really not a big deal." Most of the guys in my entire school wouldn't have thought of that, and here this boy from the city had more common courtesy than any of my small-town classmates?! I shook my head in disbelief as he parked expertly in the cinema parking lot.

I let him choose the movie, but soon regretted it. He chose a romantic comedy, probably thinking I would like it best, and I didn't have the heart to tell how wrong he was.

I spent the whole movie looking at anything but the screen. I was so bored I didn't know what to do with myself! Half way through the movie I peaked at Darren. He was staring at me.

"What?" I whispered.

"Nothing," He whispered back, smiling. "You're just prettier than any of the other girls in our grade." I smiled as he recycled my words. Then he did something totally unexpected. While I pretended, for his sake, to be interested in the movie, he slid his hand into mine; gently stroking my smooth skin.

I cringed as I waited for him to react to the cold, but when I looked up at him he seemed too triumphant to notice. Then I realized that I enjoyed the warmth of his hand in mine. I liked how his blood seemed to warm up my entire body just from the palm of his hand. And we stayed like that for the rest of the movie, each of us too preoccupied with each other to notice anything that was going on around us.

When it was finally over, and the lights came back up, we looked at each other; almost embarrassed by our small contact that still had tingles running up and down my spine.

We let go of each other's hand, and walked out of the theatre, neither of us uttering a word the entire ride home.

"I had a really good time tonight," He said quietly as we pulled into Newton's. "I'm really glad you came."

"Me too," I replied, just as quietly. Then, surprising me yet again, he leaned over toward me, and slowly pressed his lips to mine.

At that moment I forgot everything. My family, the half of me that was a vampire, even my name was all lost as he kissed me. My hands, involuntarily, wrapped around his neck, as my lips molded to his.

After a moment of pure bliss, my senses came back, and I pulled away; my breathing staggered.

"I-I have to go," I said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," He replied. "Me too. Are you sure that you don't want a ride?"

"Yes, I'm fine with walking," I answered, getting out of the car without another glance at him. "See you on Monday!"

"Yeah, bye!"

He drove away as I walked quickly into the cover of the forest. Once I broke through the trees I started running again; an extra spring in my step, and the warmth of his kiss fresh on my lips.

**Again, I'm super proud of this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it!! R&R PLEASE!!**


	10. Guilt

**A/N: Sorry it took a while to update! This isn't really a very long chapter either, but I hope you like it anyway! Thanks to all reviewers! I really appreciate it! **

**Bella's long lost twin: This chapter is dedicated, yet again, to you! In fact, there wouldn't even BE a chapter if it wasn't for your help! Thank you so much! You rock!**

**Disclaimer: IT IS NOT MINE!!**

**Chapter Ten**

I ran home in a daze; my heart soaring! I couldn't, no matter what I did, get that kiss out of my mind! The way his body warmed mine as we kissed was like nothing I'd ever felt before!

I slowed my pace once I came up on the porch, and, lost in my thoughts, automatically rushed inside.

Two pairs of angry golden eyes started to bring me back to earth.

"Where have you been?" Dad asked furiously; getting up from his spot on the couch. I automatically masked my thoughts from him like it was second nature, and smiled.

"Out," I answered pleasantly.

"Oh, out! Why didn't I think of that?" He replied, sarcastically. "Do you realize how worried we were about you?" He gestured to my mother who was still sitting on the sofa; glaring at me.

"I guess not, Daddy," I replied lightheartedly, and walked over to him; planting a dainty kiss on his cheek. His expression softened as I did, but then, as if he caught himself before making a mistake, his jaw tightened.

I yawned; realizing that I'd better get out of there soon, and said, "I'm tired…so I'm going to go up to bed!" He looked as if he was going to say something else, but I ran upstairs before he got the chance, calling, "'Night Dad!" on my way up.

Once about five minutes had passed, and no one had entered my room, I breathed a sigh of relief, and climbed into bed.

I wanted so badly to revel in my night! But with my father right downstairs, that just wasn't an option. I grimaced insolently, like a child being told "no" to having a cookie.

_Now what? _I thought. There was no way I was getting to sleep anytime soon!

The door handle rattled, interrupting my thoughts, and I immediately went back on guard. Then, the last person I expected to see walked into my room.

"Jasper?" I whispered, confused. He closed the door silently behind him, and walked over to me; switching on the lamp on my bedside table. Guilt was completely evident on his face, and I instantly felt bad for causing it.

"I'm sorry!" We both blurted out at each other. Now it was his turn to be confused.

"Why are _you_ sorry?" He asked.

"Uh…well…I…you go first!" I stammered.

"Well," He began. "I shouldn't have let you go! I mean, if I'd just stopped you, it would've saved you a lot of trouble with Edward! And, what if you got hurt or something? Edward would've-"

"Stop!" I cut him off. "First of all, it was _my_ decision to leave! You have nothing to do with that. Second, I'm not hurt! I'm fine, and Dad, by the way, can just get over it!" I took a couple of deep breaths before continuing. "And lastly, I….I wasn't really mad at you."

"What?" He asked incredulously. "But…I-I felt it! Clear as day! Pure anger." I shrugged.

"I'm a good actress." He exhaled sharply.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly, and he shook his head in disbelief.

"Mel…why would you do something like that?" He asked. "I mean, were you really that desperate to get away from us?"

It took me a while before I answered. _Should I tell him?_ I wondered. I debated this for a while, but ultimately decided against it.

"Jasper," I said finally. "I-I really wish I could tell you why I did it, but I just…can't. Okay?" He nodded slowly, but didn't really seem to understand.

"I'll, uh, let you go to sleep then," He said quietly; heading for the door. I nodded, and let him leave.

This was becoming way too complicated. I knew I would probably have to tell him eventually. I owed it to him after tonight. But when? That was definitely the question that would keep me awake all night.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! R&R please! **


	11. How the hunters became the hunted

**A/N: Hey! Sorry it took so long to update, but I think this chapter will be worth it! That's all I will say. Enjoy! **

**P.S. OMC!! I LOVE YOU REVIEWERS SO AMAZINGLY MUCH!! I NOW HAVE 50 REVIEWS!! (I know that's not a lot, but hey! I didn't think I'd even get 10, so...THANKS A MILLION!!)**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine, and it never will be. Sorry to disappoint! **

**Chapter Eleven**

I awoke to being thrust upward out of bed; getting the air crushed out of me, and clutching something cold and hard. I found myself staring at the ground from about six feet up. I squeezed my eyes shut, and tightened my grip on what was undoubtedly one of Emmett's arms.

"Emmett!" I screamed; eyes still clenched tight. "Put me down!" I felt myself being flung around like a rag doll, probably due to him running carelessly down the stairs; chuckling to himself.

"It's too early for this," I grumbled as he threw me to the ground in the living room. I fell into a heap on the floor, my head spinning.

"Come on, Mel!" Emmett whined, tugging me to my feet. "Edward wants to be in California by 5:30!" I groaned, and squinted my eyes against the glare of the bright living room lights.

"Do I really want to know what time it is?"

"Probably not, but...3:00," He answered, grinning. I stared at him incredulously.

"I'm going back to bed," I said flatly after a while, and headed for the stairs. My father appeared out of nowhere, his arm blocking my way before I could get too far.

"No you're not, Melody," He said sternly. I gave him a disbelieving look.

"Come on!" I whined. "You can't expect me to believe that we actually need to leave this early! I'm exhausted." His eyes tightened.

"Well," He said curtly. "Maybe if you hadn't stayed out all hours of the night, you wouldn't be so tired." My face fell a bit. So he was still mad at me. That was probably the reason why we were leaving so early.

"Now, let's go," He ordered. "It's like Emmett said, I want to be in California by 5:30." With that, he walked past me, and out the door. I heaved a sigh, and followed.

Jasper was already outside. I gave a despairing look, hoping for a little bit of sympathy. He merely rolled his eyes, and looked away angrily. He was mad at me too! This just wasn't my morning.

"Oh, they'll get over it," Emmett said, walking up to me.

"You think?" I asked him sincerely. By the way they were acting, I honestly couldn't tell.

"Oh, yeah," He answered. "Just please don't piss Edward off again...this little change in the schedule interrupted my...er...'alone time' with Rose."

"Ew!" I exclaimed, shuddering.

"Hey! It's a perfectly natural act of passion-"

"Stop!" I yelled, covering my ears, as my dad yelled "Emmett!" He laughed, and started running ahead of us.

"Well, come on, slowpokes!" He yelled back at us. "Irritable Grizzly is on my menu this morning!" Dad sighed, and I smiled; running to catch up with my uncle. And then we were flying through the forest, mere white blurs in a forest of pitch black. It was exhilarating, and, best of all, it woke me up!

After a while, I ran up to my dad, and matched his pace with little effort. I didn't say anything for a while, but I knew eventually I'd have to.

"When are you going to let up on the silent treatment, Dad?" I finally asked him.

"What silent treatment?" He didn't look at me as he answered the question, but he didn't have to; I could hear the tension in his voice, and I could see how his jaw tightened the tiniest bit.

"Come on," I sighed. "Can't you just forgive me, and move on? I mean, it's not worth the effort if you know you're going to forgive me anyway."

He looked at me sideways, his eyes scrutinizing my expression. I stuck out my lower lip, and gave him my best puppy-dog pout. He laughed out loud, and I smiled at my accomplishment.

"You're so much like your mother," He muttered, sighing.

"That's funny," I replied. "Because she tells me that I'm a lot like you." He smiled at me.

"You poor girl."

Now it was my turn to laugh. It was good making up with my father, and the cool morning air helped to make the whole situation seem a lot less worrisome than it actually was.

Dad and I chatted it up as we reached the outskirts of Northern California. He asked me all the usual nonchalant, parent-like questions as we ran. He wanted to know about school, and life, and that sort of thing, and-to my surprise-I actually enjoyed it. It was really a nice break from all the secrets I had to hold in. It felt average, it felt...normal, and I was eager to acquire some type of normalcy in my life.

We stopped in some of the near-by forests on the way for Emmett to bag a couple of grizzlies, but I knew my father's heart was set on the mountain lions in the Sierra Nevadas.

I personally didn't have a preference. It was just a necessity for me, nothing that I could really enjoy...that was until I saw Emmett hunt. It was probably the hardest I had laughed in a long time.

He'd sneak up on his prey, and then jump out to surprise it. The bear would go crazy, and start attacking, and Emmett-not caring that we were all waiting on him-would goad it on, and play games with it. What was really funny was when he started insulting it, calling it "the sorriest excuse for a gopher" he'd ever seen in his life.

Finally, Jasper and Dad started complaining that they were hungry, and Emmett quit playing around.

Once we'd got up into the mountains though, my father was in his element. I'd never seen him as attuned to his senses as he was when he was tracking down a mountain lion. I guessed this was because when we'd hunted in the past, he'd tried to be guarded, and not let me see a part of him that was a little more wild, and a little less civilized. Or at least, that's how my mother had once put it.

But, even though he'd been caught up in the experience, when it was my turn he didn't hesitate to give direction, and/or criticism on how I went about it. It irritated me at first, but then I came to realize that he was only trying to help, which was-in a way-endearing.

It was about 9:30 when we'd finally called it a day...or morning. We were just about to head back home, when my father-who'd just been joking around with Emmett-stiffened. Everyone fell silent as he did, and my uncles went immediately on alert.

"What's-" I started to ask, confused by their behavior, but Dad put up a hand to silence me. I swallowed, and let my eyes sweep the surrounding area for any type of danger.

After what seemed like an eternity, Dad walked quickly, and silently into some nearby trees, and beckoned us to follow him. We did so, looking around nervously like a mouse waiting to be pounced on.

Once we'd gotten into the apparent safety of the trees, my father began to explain.

"There's someone here," He whispered. "One of our kind." My breath caught in my throat at his words.

"How many?" Jasper asked incredulously.

"Just one," He answered.

"So, what's the big deal?" Emmett asked loudly. "We can take _one_ vampire." Dad was shaking his head before he'd finished.

"Not _this_ one, Em," He said seriously. "This is no ordinary vampire." I hadn't realized that my breathing had quickened until my father gave me an intense stare; genuine fear in his golden eyes. I became more conscience of myself then, and made an effort to stop gasping for breath.

"We have to get her out of here," He said to the others.

"What?! No!" I protested.

"You don't understand, Melody!" He said, his voice shaking. "You have to leave now!" I shook my head.

"No, Dad," I whispered. "I refuse to be the weakest link in this family! There has to be something, anything, I can do to help!" He seemed to contemplate, when his head abruptly turned to the left.

"It's too late," He breathed, and then met everyone of our eyes. "Follow my lead."

With that, he stepped slowly out of the trees, and we followed, heading toward the sadistic monster, that would change my life forever.

**A/N: Ooooh...the suspense! lol! I hope it was worth it! REVIEWS PLEASE!!**


	12. Explanation

**A/N: THANK YOU TO ALL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS!! (56 now! AMAZING!) THANK YOU TIMES INFINITY!! (and another special thanks to Bella's Long Lost Twin for helping me when I get lost...ur amazing!)**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine!**

**Chapter Twelve**

We walked out into the sunlight slowly, looking around for the source of the tension that had grown among the four of us. My father subtly arranged Emmett, Jasper, and himself into a tight circle with me at the center. I caught on quickly, but didn't argue. I thought it best-for once-to let Dad be a little bit over-protective.

After a couple of minutes of standing there, tensed as if for a battle, I started to wonder if this was all just some kind of an elaborate joke. I mean, where was this terrifying vampire anyway?

As if in answer to my internal question, a lightening fast white blur appeared in front of my father. I took an automatic step back, stumbling a bit as I did. Emmett silently steadied me without taking his eyes off of the intruder.

"Darius," Dad said plainly, his voice strained.

"Nice to see you again, Cullen," I heard a minacious voice answer. My eyes, with minds of their own, flew up to investigate its owner.

He was tall that was for sure, even taller than Jasper, and his face was just as hard and menacing as his voice was. Unruly tufts of shoulder-length jet-black hair gathered around bright crimson eyes, and a ghost of a once-happy smile traced his lips. A shiver slid involuntarily down my spine as I looked at him.

"I wish I could say the same," My father replied sounding just as threatening. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just in the area...thought I'd come drop in on some old friends," He answered, looking at each of my uncles, and then finally resting his gaze upon me.

"Lucky me," He whispered. "Chancing upon you here so far away from home..." A low, warning growl rumbled from my father's chest like thunder. The vampire's grin only widened at the sound, and he stepped one step closer to Dad.

"Your daughter has certainly grown...hasn't she Edward?" This time growls erupted all around me, as Emmett and Jasper moved in closer to me; baring their teeth, and slipping into lethal-looking crouches.

The vampire backed off a little bit, but the grin never left his lips.

"What do you want, Darius?" My father asked in a tight voice.

"Oh, you know what I want," He answered, his eyes drifting over to me again. Realization struck like lightening, and I swayed on my feet, starting to feel light-headed.

"If I were you I'd leave right now," Dad growled, finally losing control. "I have absolutely no problem with ripping you apart." This time the vampire backed off completely, and put his hands up in the air.

"Alright," He chuckled. "I'll go...but you mark my words, Cullen...you have definitely not seen the last of me." He started walking away now.

"I'll be around, Edward," He said over his shoulder. "You remember that." Before anyone could respond he was gone, and I was falling. Then, nothing.

* * *

I came to in my room hours later. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, and glanced out my bedroom window. It was dark outside, and I could barely make out the soft illumination of the moon behind the overcast. I looked over at my clock and groaned. It was 2:30 in the morning.

I slowly got out of bed, a dull throbbing pain making itself known on the left side of my head. All of the sudden the memories of the previous day came flooding back to me so fast I had to sit back down.

"Could that really have happened?" I whispered incredulously in the dark.

As if on cue, my door opened, and Carlisle stuck his head in.

"Good, you're awake," He muttered. "Come on downstairs, Melody...there's a lot that needs to be talked about." I nodded, and got up again; following my grandfather downstairs where the whole family had apparently gathered in the living room.

Everyone stared at me with solemn expressions as I came into the room, and sat down next to my mother on the white sofa. She put an arm around me when I did, and I automatically started feeling nervous.

"What?" I finally asked all the staring faces. "Did someone die or something?" Everyone's gaze simultaneously shifted over to my father. He sighed, looking very uncomfortable.

"Melody," He began. "I think it's time we told you a little bit about your childhood."

"Okay..." I replied warily. "What about my childhood?"

"You know how you're the first child to be born of a vampire?" I nodded. "Well, Sweetheart, you weren't always just special to us.

"For some reason, everyone in our world wanted you...we think it was probably because everyone expects some kind of unique power from you when you change...in fact, if it wasn't for Carlisle, the Volturi would've taken you themselves." I glanced over at my grandfather, seeing him in a new light. He stared back through compassionate eyes, and nodded his head slightly.

"It was a hard time after you were born," Dad continued, sighing. "But eventually we got the Volturi's support, and protection...but there was one that simply wouldn't take no for an answer...one that wanted you and your fabled power so much, that he would literally kill for it.

"Darius has an evil mind, and the things he was planning on using you for..." He shuddered, and quickly sidestepped that part of the conversation. "So naturally, it came down to a fight. We had him pleading for his life by the end, and Carlisle insisted on striking a deal. If he left, and never came in contact with us again, we'd let him leave in one piece. He'd accepted, and we made sure he stayed safely away from us, and, more importantly, you."

I sat there for a moment as he finished, letting the details of my apparently troubled past sink in, but there was something I just wasn't getting!

"I don't understand," I blurted out after a while. "If he was so afraid of annihilation that he would strike a deal with you, then...then why would he suddenly be brave enough to break it?"

"We don't really understand that part, either, Melody," Carlisle spoke quietly. "I'm starting to think that he wasn't really afraid at all...that we should've destroyed him while we had the chance..." Esme put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Either way," Dad said. "We're going to have to lay low until we get the situation taken care of. Which means, Melody, that you're going to have to be more careful from now on."

"_More_ careful?" I asked. "How on Earth is it even _possible_ for me to be _more _careful?" Dad's eyes narrowed.

"Well, no disappearing in the middle of the night would help," He answered, curtly. "In fact, no going _anywhere_ without one of us with you. We'll take you to school, and pick you up, and that will be your life until we're absolutely sure that there's no way _he_ can get to you."

I sighed, and decided not to argue. I mean, based on what I'd heard, maybe it would be best if I just cooperated with his over-protection for a while.

"We're only doing this for you," Mom said gently, stroking my auburn hair.

"I know," I answered, sighing again. "And you're right. Don't worry, I'll be good."

And with that I yawned, pretending to still be a little sleepy, and headed upstairs to let the weight of everything I'd just heard crush me.

**A/N: Ok...I would like to quickly apologize for a couple of cliches in this chapter: 1. the whole 'you haven't seen the last of me' thing...sry! I just couldn't help it! Had to put it in! And 2. the whole classic fainting thing...what can I say? I'm a sucker for the classics! lol! O, and also sorry that the name Darius is kind of close to Darren, but I couldn't find a better name for him! It just fit in so many ways!! (thx again to Bella's Long Lost Twin for looking up old names for me! U guys should REALLY go check out her fantabulous co-write Lost and Found!!) Anyway, REVIEWS PLEASE!!**

**-Mel**


	13. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Hey readers... if there's anyone out there that will still read this story. Lol**

**Here's the deal. I've been thinking long and hard about this story for a while, and about whether I'm going to continue it. Now, I started this story nearly 3 years ago, when I was a freshman in high school (I am now a senior), and stopped writing on it shortly before the fourth book in the series, Breaking Dawn, was released.**

**Now, after I finished the book, I felt more than a little conflicted. I realized that this story (along with another that I was writing about Jacob) became AU as soon as the book came out. This really made it hard for me to focus on this story and to write more on it! But… I've had a few sporadic "favorite story" alerts come into my email for this, and I can't help but entertain the idea of continuing this story after soooo long of neglecting it. It might be tough, but I think I might want to do it.**

**What do you guys think? Will you still read it even though we know its AU now because of Breaking Dawn? I need your help for me to decide. :/ Should I bother?**

**Thanks a million guys.**

**-Mel**


	14. Sunglasses At Night

**A/N: Thank you to BloodRedEyes and Twilightchick16, whose two little reviews convinced me to write this chapter and continue with this story! :) I'm actually kind of excited now! I am going to apologize in advance that 1.) this chapter is kind of short and 2.) the quality of this chapter is kind of low. I'm still trying to get back in the feel of this story, so yeah! Sorry! Also, just so there's no confusion, this chapter IS in Darren's POV and goes back to the night of he and Melody's date. **

**Hope you enjoy though! Read and review please! They keep me motivated :) **

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, therefore, I own nothing.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Darren's POV: **

My lips tingled as her cool kiss lingered on them. I could not believe the turn the night had taken.

I honestly had no idea what possessed me to ask her to meet me. It was just an instinct, one I couldn't even begin to understand. I mean, I had only met the girl two days before, but I felt-as cliché as it is-that I'd known her all my life. It was weird, but, as my mother had repeatedly told me, you can't fight the feeling.

When I had asked her to come out with me, I'd had no plan and no clue. But apparently my "go for it" technique had paid off. I grinned as I put my car into gear, replaying the moment when I had kissed her in my mind for probably the hundredth time. I had to really make myself focus on the road as I made my way back home.

It didn't take long to get there, it is a pretty small town after all, and I soon as I did, Mom was out the door and running toward me. I couldn't help but laugh at the expression of joy she wore on her face.

"Hey Mama," I barely got out before she had her arms wrapped around me and squeezed.

"Hey baby!" She practically squealed, excitement coloring her tone. She kissed my cheek before graciously letting me go. "Sooooo, how was it?" She was practically bouncing up and down like a little girl! I shook my head and looked down at her slight form.

My mom was a small lady, but young and, I guess, pretty too. (a guy at my previous high school had once referred to her as a "MILF". I decked him and walked away.) We shared the same dark hair and olive complexion but my height was apparently an attribute of my so-called father.

Most guys would probably get annoyed when their moms questioned them about their dates. But I knew that I was all my mom had, and if filling her in on the stupid details made her happy, then so be it.

"Well, it went pretty good," I told her, walking her back inside the house. "The movie was okay, I guess. The acting was less than desired, and the photography-"

"Oh, you know I don't care about the movie," she cut me off. I grinned. "Did you smooch her?" I had the good sense to blush at this.

"Maybe," I said with a smile. "And I might've held her hand." I gave her a shrug and she giggled.

"Aw, well that's great, baby," she said, sitting on the couch and pulling me down with her. I smiled, but then noticed that she wasn't in her usual nighttime outfit of a tank top and sweat pants. Instead, she was actually kind of… dressed up.

"Mom…" I said slowly. "Something you wanna tell me…?" She grinned at me, and I tried not to groan.

"Who is he," I demanded.

"Oh, don't be like that!" She chastened me gently. "He's actually very sweet. I met him at the gas station today. He's one of those artsy, new-age type guys! He's sensitive and writes poetry and has those trendy glasses." She let out a giggle. "He even has these cute colored contact lenses! And he loves kids! I think you'll really like him, Honey…"

"When's he coming over?" I asked in a blunt tone. I would lie and say that I was trying to be happy for her, but I wasn't. I'd seen her messed up by too many guys for me to have faith in some "artsy" one. Mom sighed softly.

"He should be here any minute," she said. "Be nice to him, ok? This one might be a keeper." It was hard not to roll my eyes and point out that she said this about every one.

I did, however, nod, not wanting her to be upset. I would TRY to be nice to him… but I wasn't making any promises.

Right on cue, our doorbell chimed and echoed through the house. Mom grinned widely and jumped up, running for the door. I sighed heavily and stood up. Mom then opened the door and there he stood.

Nice sweater, expensive leather jacket, clean-shaven, long hair pulled back into a ponytail, and sunglasses. _At night? Sheesh, how original… _

"Baby," Mom said, as the guy stepped inside, taking off his sunglasses, and putting on a pair of regular ones, "trendy" ones, over strange, violet colored eyes. "This is-"

"Darius," he answered for her, and then he smiled at me.

It sent chills up and down my spine.

TBC…

**A/N: So what'd you guys think? Did you like Darren's POV? R & R please!**


End file.
